Together At Last
by hatedinnocence03
Summary: This is my first MIOBI ONE-SHOT. This is what I would have liked to happen at the end of the Olympics. It is a Payson-Sasha piece and hardly mentions anyone else from the series. This is NOT gymnastics-based as I don't know much about gymnastics and decided not to embarrass myself by giving details. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own MIOBI, I'm just a huge fan.


**Together. At Last.**

Not only was it Payson's last Olympic event (and by default the last of her gymnastics career), it was also the one where literally half the world expected her to medal-Floor. _No pressure._

Normally she was good at blocking out this feeling that she had to prove herself and that so much was riding on her, or most times, she thrived on it, letting it inspire her and drive her. But not today. Not now. Today, she just couldn't keep her emotions at bay, couldn't suppress the dragonflies in her stomach, the slightly nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it threatened to overwhelm her.

_This cannot be happening_, Payson thought to herself. She was in peak physical condition, she'd overcome a career-ending injury to get to this, better than ever with her unique hybrid of power-and-artistic skills, moreover she was the top qualifier for this event. Besides, she'd already won gold here, both individually and in team, and without succumbing to this….this feeling. She totally got this. _Not._

In vain, she went through her stretches, trying to calm herself down, but mentally she was a train wreck waiting to happen. _Come on Keeler_, she pep-talked to herself while stretching her quads, _just one more and then you can break down_. _Look at how far you've come, it's just a few more steps to win. A few more minutes. Not yet._

In the last few weeks, Payson had gone from being the US National Champion to the Olympic team anchor for her country, from her nation's hope for medals to an Olympian-a multi-medaling Olympian, to be more accurate. And now, she was here. Last event of her career. And America's blonde-haired, blue-eyed sweetheart was…..afraid, afraid that she was going to fail, to disappoint-be unable to tell her story through her floor routine.

The routine that had rendered her team-coach speechless last week, the routine that had stunned Coach McIntyre speechless last week, the one that made her friends cry, the very same one she'd poured her heart and soul into-the one that told her story. _And oh, what a story!_

Payson stood up, too restless to pretend to remain calm anymore and turned towards the floor, where Genji Cho was currently performing her floor routine. But that only made her more nauseous. Feeling the panic rear its head, she turned away towards her teammates, who were all dressed in red and white and glittered up just like her, and they all gave her 'you got this in the bag' smiles, which would normally have been reassuring, if not for their overwhelming confidence in her. _Not helping guys, so not helping._ Even Coach McIntyre was beaming at her. _Jesus! What happened to professionalism?_

Not reassured by their confidence in her, Payson sighed and turned away towards the stands, not seeking out her friends and family sitting there, who'd probably also be beaming at her, but scanning the stands for the one person, the only one, who she knew could restore her faith in herself and make it all better-_her_ rock, _her_ coach, _her_ friend-Sasha Belov.

As if he knew who she was seeking, he stood up, tall and imposing as ever, distinguishable from even this distance thanks to his height, lean build and trademark leather jacket. His gaze was fixed on her, ready to give her whatever she needed. Sasha had come to each of the Rock girl's events at the Games to support and to cheer, so it really was a no-brainer that he'd be here for her today. He neither waved, nor smiled-for which she was thankful; he just looked at her, and she at him, their eye-contact unwavering, stormy blue eyes staring into sky-blue ones. They needed no words when they understood each other so well and Payson drew in strength and encouragement from him, getting her psyche back. Both of them were oblivious to the cameras that had turned towards them, capturing the moment between Britain's own legendary Olympic champion and his athlete, the American beauty, who was well on her way to becoming one of the most decorated female gymnasts of all times. Neither of them noticed the cameras, but the cameras noticed them, displaying their private moment for the world to see, causing the commentators to veer off from Genji's performance to discuss the two superstar gymnasts and their 'rocky' history. Still, Payson and Sasha remained engrossed with one another, holding their own silent conversation.

_I'm afraid,_ _Sasha._ Payson conveyed with her eyes.  
_Don't be. I'm here._ Sasha's unwavering gaze soothed.  
_But what if I fail? Disappoint?  
You can never disappoint me. I believe in you._ This time Sasha's face shifted into a little smirk. _Show them what you're made of, Payson. Move them._  
Little by little, as the moment stretched on, Payson recovered her self-confidence, her inspiration and her drive, thanks to the man who had promised never to abandon her again.  
Only when Kaylie nudged her shoulder and gesture towards the floor did Payson look away from Sasha, who'd been responsible for her Olympic dream coming true.  
Squeezing Kaylie's hand for a moment, Payson beamed at her and started towards the floor. Stepping onto the mat, she looked back once and gave Sasha a last grateful smile. _Thank you_.  
Sasha returned her smile with a warm, charming of his own. _Show them, Pay. Give them something to remember forever._  
Taking in a deep breath, Payson strode to the very center of the mats and knelt on the floor, ready to tell the world her tale. _Breathe in, breathe out. It was time. This was the routine that could make it or break it…_

The next couple of minutes passed in a blur for Payson. After her performance, she had saluted the judges and bowed towards the audience, who were roaring enthusiastically and shouting her name. As soon as she stepped off the mats, her teammates rushed forward and hugged her, succumbing to squeals when her scores were posted on the screen overhead. Payson watched her name move up the table and settle at the very top of the screen. She'd done it! She'd won! Before Payson could process anymore than that, she was being herded towards the podium, Coach McIntyre at her side, accepting congratulations and fielding questions on her behalf.  
The medal ceremony passed too, in a blur. Payson vaguely remembered the American anthem being played and being congratulated by others and grinning like a fool. She remembered having the medal being placed around her neck and a bouquet of flowers being thrust into her hands. She remembered being photographed, having questions fired at her, but she hardly was aware of anything, still immersed in her victory-bubble.  
Getting off the podium, (and group hugging and posing with the entire US Ladies' contingency), she reached into her gym bag for her water-bottle, but instead of the plastic bottle, her fingers encountered something else. Cold hard metal. Gold. An Olympic medal. Not just any medal, but Sasha Belov's Sydney gold. _Sasha…_

Remembering him and how he'd been there (again) just when she needed him, she immediately began scanning the stands for the Romanian Olympian. He was standing with her parents now, stuck in an awkward hug with Kim and Becca, but his eyes were on her. His smile was for her. _You did it_, he mouthed at her. She shook her head, an irrepressible smile lifting the corners of her mouth again. _We did it_, she corrected him. _We won!_

He was looking at her so proudly it almost made her tear up. The urge to go to him, to hug him consumed her and before she knew what she was doing, she began walking towards a security gate, towards him.

By now, Kim had set Sasha free and was busy watching her daughter make her way towards them. She knew that Payson wasn't seeking her family, no. She was seeking the blonde, who was standing next to Kim. Kim liked Sasha, she really did and she knew her daughter like an open book. So, she gave Sasha a little shove towards the gate nearest to the arena, and beamed when he began descending the stairs in a rush, trying to match Payson's pace, who'd began running now.  
Sasha reached the gate first, and a helpful guard opened it up (either in deference to him or maybe even her). And Payson reached him just seconds later. For one breath, they stared at each other, silly grins spreading across their faces, before she leapt at him and he embraced her, spinning her around. "It's over! You did it! You won, Pay. That was it! That was amazing!", he murmured into her ears. But instead of answering him, she only hugged him tighter, causing Sasha to also tighten his embrace. Physically, she was with Sasha, basking in happiness and relief. But mentally, she was reminiscing about another time in her past, a similar time, when they'd hugged in celebration. He'd muttered something similar then. She'd kissed him. And then everything had dissolved into disarray.

Still thinking about that, Payson pulled back. But his hands remained around her, a handsome smile gracing his angular face. Taking encouragement from that, Payson spoke her mind, feeling dauntless. "Kiss me, Sasha".  
He froze, obviously taken by surprise (like the last time). But a few moments later, he shook his head, saying, "Pay, I know how you're feeling. All euphoric and reckless. On top of the world. Trust me, I know. I've been there. And it's easy to get caught up in the moment. You don't want-"

"Don't tell me what I want, Sasha.", she whispered in a lowered voice. "I knew _then_. I know _now_."  
"But your boyfriend-"  
"Rigo and I broke up, a few days ago. Besides, he's not the one I want.", she told him, moving even closer. "You're the one I draw strength from, the one who understands me. You inspire me. I'm not some naïve girl and Rigo's not my first boyfriend. Boyfriends will come and go, but I'll never be on top of the world again. But I'm here now. And I want to share it with you. So, kiss me Sasha."  
"Pay", he warned, sighing in frustration. He closed his eyes, clearly in anguish and Payson chastised herself for pressurizing him in a moment like this.  
"I'm sorry. This was stupid. Forget it. I completely misread the situation", Payson apologized, averting her eyes and bowing her head in dejection. She tried to step away from his embrace, but he wasn't having any of that.  
He curled a finger beneath her chin, forcing her head up, so she could meet his eyes. "You didn't misread the situation. Not _then_. And definitely not _now._ I just want to know that you're sure. This will have consequences.", he gestured around the room and the many eyes (and cameras) fixed on their figures.  
But before she could retort, he continued. "You should know I won't be that guy anymore. I won't be just another milestone. I want more, Pay. So be sure."  
"You're not my coach anymore, Alexander. You don't get to boss me around anymore", Payson smiled impishly at him, feeling her heartbeat speed up in anticipation. "As for the rest of the world, they'll just have to deal with it."  
"Pay", Sasha breathed, his eyes burning with a hundred emotions. "Say it again." Seeing the confusion on her face, he clarified, "Say my name."  
"Alexander", Payson smiled, leaning towards him, standing on her tiptoes.

Getting the surety he needed, Sasha cradled her head in his hands and bowed his head, pressing his lips to her softly. Then again. And again. More deeply. More passionately. Payson's hands came up and locked behind his neck as his settled at her waist, pulling her to him. It was the coming together of two kindred spirits, a private celebration, more precious than even Olympic gold. _They would know_. He smiled against her lips when they stopped for breath, and pecked her once more before pulling free.  
Immediately, a tremendous whoop went up, echoing across the gym, bursting the bubble around the two. Looking up, Payson saw both of them plastered across every available TV screen and realized that their kiss had probably been captured live and broadcasted worldwide. But she couldn't begin to regret it, couldn't repress the happy smile on her face. Sasha looked anxious, probably on her behalf, so she twined their fingers, holding his hand firmly, letting him know that her choice was made and she regretted nothing. He immediately relaxed, pressing a kiss against her temple as they lifted their hands (generating more applause and whistles), ready to face the world.

_Together. At last._

**Thank you for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Cheers!**


End file.
